herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alise
Alise is a young girl adopted by Princess Odette and Prince Derek in the movie, The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale. In the movie she loses her father in a burning house. Her father dies and Derek and Odette take her to the castle. Odette becomes friendly with her because she remembers that she had lost her father. While Alise refuses to speak, everyone tries to cheer her up. Alyssa grows closer to Odette and Derek, and when Alyssa had a nightmare, Odette lovely sings to her to feel much better. It was revealed that Alyssa doesn't have any other relatives, Odette and Derek decided to adopt her as their daughter. But soon Alyssa is kidnapped by Flying Squirrels. Odette and Derek ran after them. The Scullions are believing that Odette is The evil Swan Princess according an old legend. The Scullions made a lot of tramps to kill Odette, but Derek get poison by Mangler, Leader of the Scullions. A friendly Scullion helps them. His name is Scuttle (called by Odette). They made a plan to recuse Alyssa. So Derek had to drink a Sleeping poitoin so Scuttle can enter to the village. Odette soon get's impatient. That all of a sudden Puffin arrives to tell her that he woke up too soon from his sleeping poitoin and Odette tells all the Sculloins to believe her. Soon the scullions believe in her as Odette saved a young Scuillion named Jojo that she was poison as Mangler was about to destroy her and the legend somehow changes. Odette and Scuttle are entering in the cave where the Fobbiden Arts had lived. Odette tries to free Alyssa but there was no way. Alyssa finally speaks and she tells Odette to break the Crystal. But nearly the end from the movie Scuttle breaks the crystal and he sacrifice himself by saving Odette from the Evil Forbbiden Arts. There was a huge explosion and Alyssa get free from her prison, and she calls out for Odette by calling her: Mommy. Odette is happy that Alyssa is OK. And mother and daugther share a happy moment. The movie ends with everything in peace and Alise as the new Princess. In the 6th movie she travels along with Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob and Speed for adventure at the open seas. But a strom forced them to leave the ship and they end up on an Island with strage creatures: Boggs. Alise meet a raftship boy named Lucas who escaped from his parents when he find out that they were going to send him to an ophange because his parents were very poor. She and Lucas become good firends. He and Alise make no sound as they talk in sigh languages because the Boggs have very good ears. So they build a raft. At the end of the movie Lucas are reunited with his parents In the 7th movie Alise and Lucas go to Trombeau to find out what happen with all the people's money as a spy team. In the 8th A mystery mann is leaving a mark: Z wich is acually an N and all of them are finding out that Niccollo is the one to blame. In the 9th movie, now a teenage young girl, her mother Princess Odette is hosteing a competiton at the coming of age ball and the winner will sing at the ball. She meets Prince Li a handsome good looking prince of the Cathay Emipre son of The Emperor of Cathay. She and Prince Li hate each other at first, but as he sees her harp in a Swan form, he says that he had something like this in his kingdom. Alise ofers him to play something on her harp. Prince Li plays the Harp at the opposite direction and to Alise surprise, he plays this intrum so well, because his father made him and his twin sister Mei Li to practise the intrument every day ever since they were children, but Mei Li refuses saying it was to hard. Alise soon joins playing her harp along with Prince Li as a Harp Duet and both began to fall in Love. Alise soon discoverd from him, that Li never knew his mother, she died when he was very young and Alise explains about her second parents and she had lost her first parents. When Li sings his Goodbye verion in Mandarin verison everyone was thilled and Alise too she gives him a huge hug. After that, she tooks Li, to Lord Rogers Secret Chamber where she tells Li that she was a spy once. Li who was the finalist who had win the competition sings at the coming of age ball as he surrenders his love for Alise and also he's also a hero by breaking the spell on Chen, Mei Li's Boyfriend who was under a spell forcing him to live as a dragon. At the end of the movie, Alise and Li say goodbye to each other and that both'll never forget either of them. Qoutes DADDY!" "The crystal. Break the crystal." "Mommy?" "One for Daddy. And one for Mommy." "So What's First? Build A Fort? Play Tag?" "But Puffin, I Don't Want To Be A PRINCESS Princess I Want To Be A Modern Princess" "Grandmum, I was thinking about going swimming today" "I'm Ready for My Training Lord Rogers" (Awakes) "A Princess Never Laughs Too Loudly" "We're going sailing? I hope Grandmum will let me?" "Ahoy! What Be That Bright Star?" Aye, so i have Two north stars at home "So You Got Shipwrecked Too, huh?" "This Is Where You Live?" "What Are Those Things?" "But Today I'm A Pirate" "You Mean We'll Be Like SPIES" "I don't understand how love works, but if Antonio doesn't love her why does he complement her all the time and hold her hand?" "Do You Think Grandfather Really Saved Him?" "Wow You Look Great, PRINCE Lucas!" "Its Now Or Never" "Oh Mama,Papa" Lucas Come and see " Papa I'm so sorry. "Puffin this is boring" "Lucas, wow you’ve..... grown up" (Lucas: You too). "You finally come back. (To Prince Li as he starts playing the harp.): "You are very good. Aye but i ever cared much for math Well then your breath could slay dragons I was wrong about you. Your very Kind.(Prince Li: I was wrong too. Very wrong) Welcome Prince Li (And Prince Li kisses her hand) (Prince Li: I never knew my mother. She died when I was very young) Mine too (Prince Li: But I thought) No, the Prince and Princess are my second parents. I lost my first Parents (Prince Li: I'm so sorry). No please don't be. I mean I wish I had known my mother. And I miss my father every day. But To get a second mother and father, so kind so loving... life has been much more kind than cruel to me. Oh it's my harp. Whould you like to play? (Prince Li: I would love to.) I was a spy once. Me and Lucas. We better get dressed for the ball (Li: Very well.) And I can't wait to hear you sing tonight. Look I'm sorry for what I said last night, for the way I welcomed you. The fuss and everything. (To her mother as Odette placed a tiara on her head): It's beautiful mother. (Lucas: How can you choose him I don't understand) Neither do I. It just happen. I'm sorry Lucas. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Honorable Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:In Love